Las cosas que nunca diría
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Existen destinos dolorosos e hirientes, el amor no correspondido y la gravedad de nunca poder decirlo. Sokka x Toph. Tokka.


_**Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender sus personajes, secuelas y cómics no me pertenecen._

* * *

Lo siente desde su lugar y por simple reacción levanta la cabeza en su dirección. Él sonríe, ella lo siente y corresponde muy apenas, de sus labios se escapa una tristeza que no es propia de ella y vuelve su rostro al piso para no ser descubierta, él sin embargo pareció no haber prestado atención, demasiado distraído siendo él mismo, tan libre, tan disperso, tan ajeno a su pensamiento silencioso que va del todo y termina en la nada, en el silencio que inunda el ambiente y la tensión que quizá solo ella siente. Él mira fijamente a la luna y piensa en alguna tontería, en el pasado, en la vida y le comenta en voz alta alguna bobería para intentar hacerla reír.

Ella ríe pero no dice nada, en la timidez de su ser sus labios se aprietan, su mente recita un millón de cosas, todo de nuevo termina en la nada, en la imaginación, en su ensoñación y fantasías idealistas de frases que quizá nunca diría. Él se sienta a su lado y la pone más nerviosa, por supuesto que ni siquiera lo nota, sus ojos azules siguen mirando al cielo como buscando algo, como perdido en la sencillez de la cotidianidad y atrapado en la belleza nata que pinta en el oscurecido firmamento.

Ella desea poder mirarlo y en sus sueños estando despierta imagina poder _tocarlo_ , imagina ser muy fuerte, imagina ser valiente y poder romper finalmente aquella imaginaria barrera, aquella línea que la mantiene siempre a un lado, que la orilla a sencillamente quedarse en silencio, maniatada. Suspira fuertemente y él le dedica una palmada amistosa mientras la mira a la cara, mientras ella siente su propio sonrojo y le dedica un suave golpe como distracción.

Su mente le ruega a su lengua poder moverse, poder decirle lo mucho que siempre lo extraña o lo mucho que la hace feliz, la piel le pica y le exige tocarlo, le ruega poder sostener su mano y acariciar con las yemas sus mejillas hasta el eterno letargo.

Pero no pasa nada de nuevo y en el recital de su mente las palabras sencillamente mueren, sin trascendencia, sin impacto, sonando solo para ella, sonando como un susurro fantasmal que al tiempo le reitera la imposibilidad. De nuevo nada y ella solloza sin hacerlo, ella llora únicamente en su fuero interno ante su cobardía, ante la realidad.

No puede esperar nada de todos modos y sabe que como ese día habrá otros, que la harán imaginar que existe una posibilidad, que puede haber alguna especie de fantasiosa correspondencia. Ella lo siente sin embargo y sabe que detrás de él no hay más intención, que por ella sencillamente no siente nada, no hay amor. Hunde el rostro en dirección al suelo y se siente una vez más como una tonta, como la niña enamorada, como la mujer que es, sin esperanza. Sonríe al contrario de su pena para no preocuparlo o incomodarlo y sin pensarlo mucho se aferra a su brazo, lo acaricia discretamente con la intención de siempre poder recordarlo de ese modo, a _su lado_.

No suceden más de unos minutos cuando su sonrisa se desvanece y frente a ellos, al principio de la calle, finalmente _ella_ aparece.

Otra mujer lo está esperando. La realidad la está golpeando.

El entusiasmo en él es evidente y ella lo suelta para que pueda partir, lo libera de sus fantasías para que pueda reunirse con la que lo hace feliz. Se regaña por sentirse triste ante lo que ya sabe, ante lo que nunca va a cambiar, ante la evidencia de su tontería y las esperanzas rotas que absurdamente se esfuerza en guardar.

Su mano es más rápida que todo esta vez y caprichosa de un movimiento sostiene la mano de él antes de que siquiera pudiera alejarse de su lado. Sokka voltea en su dirección y la mira, esperando, extrañado y con la duda impresa en el rostro buscando una respuesta a su inesperada forma de frenarlo.

Un "Te amo" suena en su mente y ríe físicamente ante la situación, ante la vergüenza de no poder decirle nada, ante la caricia de sus dedos que no puede seguir sosteniendo. Le susurra un suave "cuídate" y lo libera de su escueto agarre que hubiera deseado prolongar la eternidad. No puede seguir haciéndose daño y se pone de pie para alejarse una vez que él ha partido tras un asentamiento breve de su lado.

 _Las cosas que nunca diría_ la ahogan y se vuelven veneno sobre su lengua que parece aún muerta, sellada e inutilizada, incapaz de decir algo que todo lo pueda arruinar. Está perdiendo su tiempo y lo sabe pero también comprende al fondo de su mente que no existe más opción, que no podría en la vida amar a alguien más que a Sokka, que no podría quizá encontrar a alguien como él. No, nunca jamás.

Había cosas en la vida que nadie podía explicar con palabras, que nadie podía realmente borrar, había lazos inexistentes que eran fuertes y contrariamente invisibles e incomprensibles. Había cosas de las que no podía huir, de las que no había una salida o una respuesta, de tristezas disfrazadas de sonrisas que destellantes bailaban en sus cabezas, había destinos que eran más bien castigos, pero al final, esa era la única versión de la realidad.


End file.
